Baka
"This place sure is ominous." ~''Baka Baka (real name Carol) is a forest pixie, and one of the protagonists of ''One Line at a Time. Her main goal is to assist Jason on his quest, though she constantly nags at him and is capable of transforming into Bakacon, a fighting mecha that stands at a whopping four feet but is capapble of doing massive damage. Her alternate-universe counterpart is Blake. Personality Baka is an uptight, high-strung pixie with control issues who seeks to assist Jason on his quest for the talismans. Though she apparently will gain nothing from this, she goes so far as to risk her life to assist Jason. Though she comes off as annoyingly unnaproachable, Baka is really just oblivious, and states the obvious often. She has little tolerance for Jason's "swag " and instead wants to do nothing but focus on the quest. However, she is shown to care about him, like when she saves him from the Black Fire Curse on Beth's doubloons. She only shows her mean side to Grave Digger, who she has a rivalry with. It's speculated that she feels that Grave Digger is replacing her as Jason's companion and wants to prove her worth over the enchanted sword. Plot Chapter I: Jason, A Man of Utmost Swag Baka appears near the end of the chapter as Jason leaves his hometown to find the first Talisman. As he's hurrying towards the jungle, she calls out at him. Due to her size, Jason can't see her and he crashes into her, flinging her to the ground and breaking her legs. Exclaiming that Jason won't be able to make it without her, she convinces him to use one of his Die-Cast Minature Wheelchairs to set her leg in, and they set off towards the Great Forest Temple. Chapter II: Spooky Scary Skeletons As they continue towards the Templel, Jason gets around to asking the pixie her name. However, she's unable to remember it, blaming Jason for giving her a concussion and calling him "baka! (japanese for "idiot"). Indifferent, Jason decides to name her Baka, which suits her just fine as well. The two stop to take a break in the jungle when a skeleton appears. Jason eventually slays the skeleton and uses his bones to create Grave Digger, the enchanted sword. Grave Digger maintains the conscience of the skeleton and begins to talk, causing Baka to despair because she's already met competition for the role of Jason's companion. Grave Digger suggests that they get rid of Baka and go as bros, causing Baka to reveal her true power. Baka rolls out of Jason's pocket and transforms into Bakacon, the combat mech, her powerful second form (at a staggering four feet). However, her legs are still Broken, and Jason is forced to put her in Model #449: Mecha Wheelchair. Conveniently enough, a map showing the location of the Great Forest Temple and the talisman is on the wheelchair, and so the trio set off again. When they arrive at the temple, Baka has already transformed back into pixie mode and enters with Jason and Grave Digger. Chapter III: The Forest Temple... Oooh Baka proclaims how ominous the temple is, prompting Jason to pimp slap her across the room. She lands on a statue which opens up the way to a secret room. When she stands up, she proudly proclaims that she remembers her name, and that it's actually Carol. Jason and Grave Digger decide to keep calling her Baka and continue deeper into the temple. However, they are interrupted when a feminine voice states that she thinks Carol is a lovely name. It's Beth, the denizen of the Forest Temple. After battling with Jason, Beth reveals her true powers as the Ent Queen. Jason triggers an attack as Baka transforms back into Bakacon and blows off Beth's face. Jason supposedly finishes off Beth, and Bakacon confirms that the treasure lies deeper in the temple. Beth recovers and begins chasing them deeper and deeper into the temple. Grave Digger tries to convince Jason to use him to fight Beth, but Bakacon tells Jason that Beth can only be defeated using the Gem of Amazing Power, which is tied around Beth's neck. Jason throws Bakacon at Beth, who grabs the Gem but is swallowed. However, Beth cannot swallow the Gem of Amazing Power and vomits Bakacon back out. Clinging to the Gem of Amazing Power, Bakacon activates it's ability and shoots out condensed beams of tear gas directly into Beth's eyes, causing her to stumble over and hit her head on a sharp object. The heroes then try to locate the attic that the talisman is hidden within, but cannot find it. Bakacon uses Model #499 to create a detailed way of opening a door to the attic, but Jason gets impatient and bashes his skull against the wall, opening a door leading to the same place. The trio moves on. Chapter IV: The Attic Complaining about being swallowed by Beth, Bakacon is pimp slapped into the attic by Jason. She lands on a pile of trinkets, knicknacks, and doubloons. However, Beth has channeled her soul into the objects and wrestles control of Bakacon's body. She uses her power to fix Bakacon's legs, stands up, and rushes Jason. Jason pimp slaps her across the room yet again, allowing Bakacon's conscience to regain control. While they still have time, Jason inserts the Gem of Amazing Power into Bakacon's chest in a last ditch effort to rid her of Beth's soul. Bakacon absorbs the Gem of Amazing Power. Her eyes change color and she's filled with power as she reverts back to pixie form. Jason, surprised, pimp slaps her again. When she recovers, she's grown to 5'8 and now has even different colored eyes. She then releases her enegry in the form of fire and contains it in two bracers. She now controls all of the Tear Gas powers of the Gem of Amazing Power. Discarding #449, she pimp slaps Jason for a change. He crashes into the doubloons, causing their curse to spread up into his arm. Baka rushes over and diverts the fire into the ceiling, knocking a chunk onto the ground and scattering the doubloons (as well as the talisman) all over the floor. Luckily, the talisman lands in front of her. As Jason reaches to get it, the true curse of the doubloons kicks in and Black Fire Skeletons rise from the floor. Beth manages to gain control of Baka again, holding her stiff in the onslaught of skeletons. Jason fights his way over to Baka and demands to know where the talisman is. Grabbing control for one crucial moment, Baka points to the talisman before Beth comes back. Jason retrieves the talisman and strikes Baka over the head with it, drawing Beth out and trapping her within the talisman. However, Jason's soul is sent away to retrieve the next talisman in an alternate universe, leaving Baka behind. Relationships *Jason Mephisto: Baka decides to help Jason on his journey seemingly unprompted. Her relationship to Jason can be best described by "tsundere," as she constantly insults him but inwardly cares deeply about him. Why this is exactly is still not known. *Grave Digger: Baka sees Grave Digger as her rival, because he constantly tries to become Jason's true companion. The two constantly argue (though it's mostly just Grave Digger insulting Baka's stupidity) Trivia *Baka's name is the Japanese word for "idiot" (ばか). *Baka was based off of Navi from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. *Although called Baka, her real name is Carol. She also has been called Billy by Jason **Beth, the Ent Queen, thinks that Carol is a lovely name. *Her breath/mouth tastes like rotting pumpkins according to Jason *Her eye color changes to an electric blue after she absorbs the Gem of Amazing Power Category:Characters